In recent years, outline fonts have been increasingly used for expressing curves of a character or graph.
In the actual depiction of a curve using the outline font in the prior art, the curve is sequentially subdivided until adjacent subdividing points are degenerated to the same point. The curve is approximately expressed by sequentially connecting the respective subdividing points with straight lines.
The conventional methods present the problem that the subdividing points and the number of subdivisions have to be obtained every time curvilinear data for the outline font is generated. In addition, generation of the outline font requires a large amount of time.